EL ESCANDALO DE ASUCA
by darkexcess
Summary: ASUCA LES KERIA DAR UNA LECCION A REI Y SHINJI,PERO...


El Escándalo de Asuka Langley

Aviso Legal: Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion y elementos de

"Ex Poser", escrito por Paul Jennings, han sido usados

sin autorización.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba bueno. Shinji iba a recibir su merecido. Hoy.

Ahí estaba él ahora, bromeando y riéndose con los payasos que

tiene de amigos. El muy cretino, dándoselas de tan macanudo. ¿Cómo se

atrevía a humillarme así delante de todo el mundo? CÓMO SE ATREVÍA.

Pero hoy, le iba a tocar a él experimentar la humillación.

Claro que sí. Su turno. Yo lo iba a dejar al descubierto. Sin piedad.

Y a la tonta de la Niña Maravilla también. Iban a caer los dos

juntos.

En realidad, había sido Misato la que me dio la idea, una noche

durante la cena. Ver la cara de Shinji ponerse lentamente como

tomate, y la causa de su bochorno (La Niña Maravilla), había sido de

gran interés. Traerlo a colación en público sería la manera perfecta

de vengarse de él.

Como toda broma de categoría, esta me había costado muchas

molestias. Hasta tuve que reclutar la ayuda de Kensuke, por Dios del

cielo. Se carcajeó como maníaco al oír mi plan de venganza, y estuvo

bastante dispuesto a participar. Con su conocimiento de aparataje y

parafernalia militar, me ayudó a armar un detector de mentiras. (Por

cierto que yo no tenía para comprar uno como correspondía, con mi

mísero sueldo.) Por consiguiente, no estaba exento de fallas. Aún

así, Kensuke estaba bien orgulloso de su aparato casero. Le prometí

dárselo después de terminar con él, aunque el dinero de las partes y

piezas había venido de MI sueldo. Pero, diablos, antes le iba a

sacar el jugo.

Recorrí con la mirada el salón. Rei estaba sentada en su pupitre

como siempre, mirando por la ventana. Shinji estaba conversando con

Kensuke y Toji. Los vigilé mientras me hacía la que leía un libro.

Cada ciertos segundos Kensuke me lanzaba una imperceptible mirada

mientras hablaba. Esperé impaciente, pudiendo apenas contener mi

ansia. Luego, por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él me

hizo una leve seña con la cabeza y se tocó la nariz. Esa era mi

señal.

--Oye, Hikari --dije, lo bastante fuerte para ser oída por media

clase--. A que no sabes qué compré ayer.

--¿Qué? --dijo Hikari, genuinamente interesada. Yo no le había

hablado de mi plan de venganza. Ella habría sido demasiado buena y

considerada como para participar. La usaría, hasta cierto punto...

pero ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, en su caso.

--Esto.

Esperé hasta estar segura de tener la atención de casi toda la

clase, acomodándome el pelo y posando un poquito para darle efecto.

Todos los tarados de la clase siempre babeaban cuando me veían hacer

eso. Luego saqué de debajo de mi asiento una máquina con todo tipo

de perillas y botones y palancas y cables y medidores.

--¿Qué es? --dijo Hikari.

--Adivina.

--Algo del laboratorio del colegio... ¿cómo se llamaba?

¿Osciloscopio de rayos catódicos?

--No señora. Adivine de nuevo. --Le lancé una mirada furtiva a

Kensuke. Bien... él fingía haberse distraído con la conversación de

nosotras dos y estaba desviando sutilmente la atención de Shinji

hacia nosotras.

--¿Es de esas cosas que se ponen en el corazón para ver si está

latiendo? --intentó Hikari nuevamente.

--¡Ya van dos! Una más y pierdes.

--Emmm...

--¡Ja! ¡Yo puedo ver a un kilómetro qué es ese dispositivo!

--gritó Kensuke, al pie del libreto. Cruzó hasta nuestra mesa--.

¡Es una bomba de tiempo!

De inmediato la mitad de la clase que había estado escuchándonos

se desplazó al otro lado del salón.

--¡Dummkopf! --dije, pegándole un palmazo en la cabeza a

Kensuke--. ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que va a ser una

bomba!

La clase suspiró y se calmó.

--¿Y entonces qué es? --dijo Kensuke. Por lo bajo, murmuró

entre dientes--. No tan fuerte, idiota.

--Mira, te voy a recompensar por esto, así que déjate de

quejas --le cuchicheé en respuesta--. Tiene que verse convincente,

si no, no va a caer.

Dándole la espalda, alcé la voz para beneficio de mis oyentes:

--Es un detector de mentiras.

Hubo unas cuantas expresiones de sorpresa y deleite por aquí y

por allá.

--¿Cómo funciona? --dijo Hikari. Para entonces, prácticamente

todo el curso tenía la atención puesta en nosotras.

--¿Quieres probarla? --dije esperanzadamente.

Hikari se rió alegremente. --¡Claro!

Perfecto. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

La clase formó un círculo en torno a nosotras y me observó

enchufar a Hikari al detector de mentiras.

--No es un detector de mentiras muy moderno, así que sólo se le

pueden hacer siete preguntas a cada persona --le expliqué a todos.

Eso era culpa de Kensuke--. Ese medidor de allá con un signo más y un

signo menos... sí, ese mismo, muestra si uno está mintiendo o no.

Miren, les voy a mostrar.

Me dirigí a Hikari.

--Aquí va la primera pregunta. ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Hikari se rió. --Soy mujer, por supuesto.

Inmediatamente, el indicador del medidor apuntó al signo "+".

Oooh, dijeron todos. Kensuke mostró una sonrisa de orgullo. Motivos

tenía: después de todo, él había hecho la cosa.

Continué: --Ahora, miente. Hikari, ¿eres hombre o mujer?

--Soy hombre --dijo Hikari.

El indicador se cambió al signo "-". Había que reconocérselo a

Kensuke. Funcionaba de perillas.

--Te quedan cinco preguntas más --dije--. ¿Alguien quiere

preguntarle algo?

--Yo --dijo Toji. Avanzó hasta la mesa y respiró hondo--. ¿Te

gusta alguien?

Hikari se sonrojó vivamente. Esto no iba en el plan, y Hikari

parecía muy incómoda. Antes que las cosas se salieran de control, me

puse en pie rápidamente. Pero Hikari me ganó.

--Sí --dijo, suavemente. El medidor indicó "+". Eso no era

sorpresa. Todos sabían que la presidenta de clase no mentía nunca.

Lo impactante era la verdad que había revelado.

Toda la clase la quedó mirando. Toji carraspeó e hizo su segunda

pregunta. --¿Está en esta sala?

Hikari de pronto se encontró las uñas muy interesantes.

--¿Está? --repitió Toji.

--...Sí... --Nuevamente, el indicador permaneció en "+". La

clase estaba escandalizada.

Toji también se estaba empezando a poner rojo. Por un momento

pensé que se iba a dar la media vuelta para irse. Entonces pestañeó

fuerte y pareció ganar decisión. Preguntó:

--¿Te molestaría si todos supieran quién es?

Hikari ahora tenía la vista clavada en las puntas de sus zapatos

de colegio. Le irradié toda mi compasión. Me le acerqué y le dije

al oído:

--Perdón por meterte en esto. Si no quieres contestar no

importa.

Levantó los ojos y me tomó agradecidamente del brazo.

--No, está bien --me contestó en un murmullo. Se dirigió a

Toji, sonriendo--. No, creo que no me molestaría.

Toji pareció sobresaltarse, como si no hubiese esperado esa

respuesta. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

--Te quedan dos preguntas --le recordé, dándole un vistazo a la

máquina.

Toji le dijo al pizarrón: --¿A él... le gusta como cocinas?

Hikari se sonrojó más todavía. --Creo... creo que sí. Espero

que le guste.

Toji se dio vuelta para mirarla, sobándose la nariz por la

vergüenza. --¿Crees... crees que él sabe? ¿Que... que él te gusta?

Hikari lo miró de lleno a los ojos.

--Ya sabe. No me cabe duda.

Habrían tal vez seguido mirándose para siempre si el detector

de mentiras no hubiese empezado a pitear, señalando que se habían

terminado las siete preguntas. Eso los hizo volver a estrellarse

con el planeta Tierra. Apartaron las miradas como si se hubieran

quemado, haciendo reír a toda la clase.

--¿Estás bien? --le dije a Hikari. Ella sonrió, asintiendo muy

contenta.

--¿Hikari? --dijo Toji, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

y mirándolo todo menos a ella--. ¿Quieres... ir a la cafetería a

tomar algo, o algo así?

Hikari asintió nuevamente. El salón se llenó de chiflidos y

bromas mientras salían.

Muy bien. Hora de empezar la verdadera acción. Llamé por sobre

el bullicio:

--¿Alguien más quiere probar?

--¡Ni tonta! --dijo una muchacha--. Qué vergüenza.

Uy. Quizá ese pequeño prólogo había funcionado en contra del

plan. Le pegué un raudo codazo a Kensuke.

--¡Ah, qué lástima! --dijo rápidamente--. ¡Desperdiciar así

una máquina tan potente! --Fingió escudriñar el aula--. ¡Oye, Rei!

--llamó--. Has estado callada casi todo el día. ¿Quieres probar?

Rei se volvió para mirar la conmoción al centro del salón.

--No.

Kensuke se hizo el desilusionado. --Ah, qué pena... bueno,

¡alguien tiene que probarla! ¡Anda, Shinji, pruébala tú!

Shinji reaccionó como era de esperarse en él.

--¿Y-y-yo? --tartamudeó.

--¡Sí! Ven, es entretenido --urgió Kensuke.

Shinji miró a un lado y al otro, instalando por fin la mirada en

mí, en busca de signos de malicia. Puse la cara más inocente posible.

Kensuke le dio un palmazo en la espalda. --Déjate de hacer

tiempo. ¿No creerás que ella tiene algo planeado, cierto?

Shinji cedió. --Eh, bueno.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros.

Lo enchufé con esmero a la máquina. No quería que nada

saliera mal, no ahora. Terminé por fin. Miré fugazmente a Rei.

Seguía mirando por la ventana, pero pude ver que estaba levemente

interesada en lo que sucedía. El que Kensuke la llamara había sido

una movida magistral.

--No quiero que te estés acobardando antes de terminar, así que

te voy a ofrecer un trato --dije--. En caso de que sí te acobardes,

vas a tener que lavar los platos todo el mes. ¿De acuerdo?

--¿Un mes? --exclamó Shinji conmocionado--. Bueno, ya, como

quieras.

Seguía sin sospechar nada. Rei tampoco.

Les había llegado la hora del juicio final. Si hubiese podido

usar efectos de sonido en aquel momento, le hubiera puesto unos

truenos y música de órgano a todo volumen.

Empecé.

--Shinji... ¿alguna vez has besado a Rei Ayanami? --dije,

fuerte.

Shinji se atragantó y se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

--¿Q-q-q-q...?

La clase tomó aquello como signo de culpabilidad y todos los

ojos se volvieron hacia Rei. Ella devolvió la mirada. Despacio, un

toque de rojo del color de sus ojos le apareció en las mejillas.

Tosió levemente para ocultar su bochorno.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Shinji, cuya cara estaba pasando por

todos los matices de un glorioso atardecer.

--¿Y? ¿Sí o no? --Me sonreí. No me cabía duda de que mi cara

debía parecer la de un demonio victorioso.

Shinji no me podía mirar a los ojos. Y por cierto que no se

podía echar para atrás ahora. Un mes de platos en la casa de Misato

no es poca cosa.

--No --balbuceó.

El detector de mentiras indicó "+".

Eso era sorpresa. Intenté de nuevo.

--¿Alguna vez la has tomado de la mano?

Esta vez, Rei tosió muy violentamente. Hubo unas cuantas

risitas, más que nada de las muchachas. La inmutable y estoica Rei

Ayanami, ¡puesta en tela de juicio...! Capté la mirada de Kensuke, y

me hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar. Ya casi lograba mi

objetivo.

Despacio, Shinji movió la cabeza.

--No --volvió a decir.

El medidor permaneció en "+".

Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm. ¿Estaría tras la pista falsa? Pero yo

estaba casi segura de que Shinji y Rei... al menos, eso había dicho

Misato. Poco después que llegué aquí, ella me dijo que Rei era la

razón por la que Shinji había accedido a pilotear el EVA por primera

vez. Lo describió con gran detalle. Si eso no era amor a primera

vista, entonces no sabía qué era.

Traté con otro enfoque.

--¿Hay alguna niña que te guste? --Ahora procedía con precaución.

En caso de que me hubiese equivocado.

Diminutos ruiditos estrangulados se hicieron audibles. Venían

de la garganta de Shinji. Vamos, vamos, pensé, di que sí...

--Sí --gorgotéo. Tenía pinta de querer hacer un hoyo y

esconderse.

El medidor permaneció en "+" nuevamente. Se oyeron

exclamaciones de "ooh" y "aah" entre la audiencia femenina y algunas

quejas de los varones.

Excelente. Ya entrábamos en vereda. Ahora sí que sí. Dije, con

creciente seguridad:

--¿Está en esta sala? --Había que asegurarse de que no fuera

alguien como Misato o algo así.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

--¡Sí! --casi gritó Shinji.

Las muchachas empezaron a chillar de emoción. "¡Por favor, por

favor, por favor que sea yo!", "¡Es TAN lindo!", se contaban entre

las expresiones más prominentes. Arrugué el entrecejo. Nunca me

había percatado de que fuese tan cotizado entre las muchachas. Qué

decepcionantes eran los gustos de mis amigas. Pero hora de volver

a lo nuestro.

--Quedan tres preguntas --anuncié triunfante--. ¿La gran

afortunada tiene ojos rojos? --Era de conocimiento general que Rei

tenía ojos rojos.

Shinji le dio una rápida mirada a Rei. Lo mismo hizo el resto

del curso. La cara de Rei estaba colorida como nunca la había

visto en todo el tiempo que la conocía.

--No --consiguió graznar Shinji. El medidor indicó "+".

Caramba, no era Rei.

--¿Ojos cafés, entonces? --intenté.

Shinji hizo una pausa aprensiva.

--No --dijo con un hilo de voz.

Miré el medidor. No se había movido en ningún momento. Seguía

apuntando al "+".

Cuidadosamente, examiné a todos los del salón.

--No veo a nadie que no tenga los ojos cafés o rojos --le

cuchicheé a Kensuke.

--Nosotros sí --dijo Kensuke. Toda la clase me estaba mirando.

Uy.

Sentí la cara ponérseme extremadamente caliente. De repente,

quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara... o, mejor aún, que un

Ángel bombardeara el colegio y que lo demoliera entero para que

ninguno de los que habían presenciado lo ocurrido hoy saliera vivo

de esta aula.

Miré a Kensuke, luego a la clase, que me miraba boquiabierta,

luego a Rei, que miraba por la ventana, y luego a Shinji, que estaba

manoseándose los botones de la camisa. No había nada que hacer salvo

mirarme las uñas. Y hacer la última pregunta.

--¿Es... es una idiota engreída? --dije tímidamente, incapaz de

levantar la mirada.

--Sí. --Su respuesta no fue más que un susurro--. Y tiene ojos

azules.

FIN


End file.
